Brady Olson
Brady C. Olson (also known as '''Deez Nuts') (born 2000) (died April 15th, 2088) was an American politician, who served as the 50th President of the United States from 2038 to 2042. He also served as a House of Representatives member from 2024 to 2026. Olson first gained popularity for running as a satirical candidate in 2016 using the name "Deez Nuts". 2016 Presidential Campaign In 2016, Olson ran for President as a satirical candidate under the name "Deez Nuts". His form to run for office was filed with the Federal Election Commission in late July 2015.2 In polls conducted by Public Policy Polling in Iowa, Minnesota and North Carolina in mid-August 2015, he polled at 8, 8 and 9 percent respectively, garnering the attention of the media.34 On October 11, 2015, Deez Nuts announced on his Facebook page his intention to run for Speaker of the United States House of Representatives, citing his eligibility despite not being a member of the House itself and the scarcity of candidates. A poll performed in mid-August 2016 showed Deez Nuts slightly edging out Harambe and Jill Stein in Texas, with 3% of the vote. Nuts' bid for the presidency drew attention to the number of questionable candidates who had filed to run for office.678 Jim Williams, an analyst at Public Policy Polling, the organization that had conducted the poll in North Carolina, noted to ''The Guardian that, due to a fringe of the population with a penchant towards anti-establishment candidates, "You could call third party candidate anything, and they would get their 7% or 8%."9 It was revealed on August 19, 2015, that "Deez Nuts" was at the time a 15-year-old named Brady C. Olson of Wallingford, Iowa. He stated, in an interview with Rolling Stone magazine, that he created the practical joke "half-trying to break the two-party system, half-frustration with the front-runners." In addition, Olson also endorsed Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders for the Democratic nomination, and Ohio Governor John Kasich for the Republican nomination.10 Olson, according to Section 1 of Article Two of the United States Constitution,11 does not meet the minimum age requirement of 35 years at the time of inauguration to be able to serve as president if elected following the 2016 elections. In August 2016, the Federal Election Commission announced its intent to punish future satirical candidates for president for false filings with a federal agency. House of Representatives (2024 - 2026) In 2024, Olson created a bill to make satirical candidates legal again. It passed House and Senate. In 2024, Olson created a bill to make a room in the White House called the "Deez Nuts Room", It passed House and Senate and the room was built. In 2025, He made a bill to make it illegal to arrest white people. This quickly failed the House. In 2026, He appointed Lil Pump to the office of House of Representatives. Olson tried to run for re-election but failed. 2037 Presidential Election In 2037, Olson announced his candidacy for President of the U.S, as an independent alongside Marques Brownlee. His campaign was quickly dismissed by the citizens, as they believed it was another joke campaign Olson was doing. He later confirmed that this wasn't a joke campaign, this was a real campaign. He did not like the way America was left on the ground after several tragic events and 1 pointless presidency (Assassination of Kimmel, Suicide of Fallon, 2nd Presidency of Carter), so he promised to put America back on it's feet. He announced his campaign slogan will be: "We need Nuts!" Presidency (2038 - 2042) On January 14th, 2038, Olson was inaugurated into office. On March 16th, 2038, Olson ordered a bill that makes it so that Congress isn't able to spend more than it takes in through taxes.